the kataang story
by katara1296
Summary: katara is pregnent,what will aang,sokka,toph,zuko do?zuko is in the groupe now.


**The kataang story!!!**

Chapter 1

"aang: katara said. "yes katara" aang said." you know when you kissed me during the invasion, do you thing we should become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katara asked." sure I would love to "aang said. "sence sokka is sleeping want to go to the lake?" katara asked. "sure I hope zuko douse not here us" aang said." Where are you going?" zuko asked." No where "aang said." Zuko where aang and I are going is none of your bees wax." Katara said. "ok I won't tell sokka" zuko said.

Chapter 2

"Were here" aang said. aang and katara took off there closes. Aang and katara started roling on the ground together. "I love you aangy" katara said.

A few hours later they went back to camp seing sokka and toph doing what they were doing!" toph, sokka" aang and katara shouted!"what you two were doing it why can't we?" sokka said.

Chapter 3, this chapter takes place a month later.

"aang rember what we did a month ago" katara said. "yha why you want to do it agen" aang said." I do but I'm, … I'm … I'm … preg … preg… I'm pregnant." Katara said." ow, ok , theh, that's grate, hehn." Aang said." What will sokka do, what will we do." Katara said. "we will run away" aang said." I don't think we have a chose. Katara said. " ow aang,"katara said. "yes aang said. "your going to make a grate dad." Katara said.

Chapter 4

At night katara and aang ran away.""aang don't run so fast rember I'm … katara said. I know don't need to say it." Aang said. "where will we go aang" katara said. " I don't know." aang said.

Chapter 5, this chapter takes place 8 months later at night.

Aang and katara became nomads.one night in the tent they had something went relly wrong. Katara was making diner then suddenly. "ooowwwwwwwww." katara moaned." Whats wrong katara "aang said ."my water broke." Katara said." what do I do ,I do not know how to deliver a child." Aang said. You … can … do … it….aang ."katara said ."owwwwwwww" katara moaned." Whats wrong katara" sokka said "sokka how did you find us." Aang said. "we folled you guys,now whats wrong katara." Sokka said. "i'm in labor you idiot . katara yelled." " katara how did you get pregnant "sokka asked." Are you going to help or not " aang yelled. " no, you got her pregnant you can do it." Sokka said. "aang… its … time . katara yelled. "ok lets do this" aang said seriley.

Chapter 6

"sokka pleese come back"katara yelled in pain."why shoud i it was you guys fult,besites i haft to watch song" sokka said."whos song" aang and katara said. " me and toph's dauther." sokka said."sokka if you leave you will never see your nicese" katara said."ok i will stay" sokka said.

after 5 hours the baby was born."is it a boy or a girl"toph asked. " it looks like a human" zuko said."well da its a human"aang said."its... its... its a girl"katara said."were going to go" said sokka.every on left."what shoud we name our litttle prinsess" aang asked.

chapter 7(a.n. it stil the same day)

"ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww"katara yelled in pain."katara whats ronge" aang asked."there is a nother one comeing."katara said in pain."twins"aang said not knowing what to think.about 3 hours later the finle baby was born."is it a boy or a girl"aang asked."it a boy"katara said."how bouht a air nation name for our prince and a water tribe name for our prinsess."aang said."ok saonds good to me"katara said."how bouht gkeyopso"aang said."gketopso"katara said."fine aang jr."aamg said."aang jr. for our prince and for our princess yue"katara said."ok aang jr. and yue!" aang said."katara,aang are you two all right" sokka said."gest fine"katara said."were gest naming them" aang said."douse it take 3 hours to name a girl it took us not even 1"sokka said."theres to you moron"aang said."twins"sokka said."yes sokka yue and aang jr."aang said."aang jr. what kinda name is that" sokka said."ow so you don't like my name"aang said .(not aang jr.)"i never said that aang" sokka said."you kinda did."katara said."sorry aang,aang jr.,all go."sokka said."its late i think we shoud gey some suht eye"aang said. "goodnight aang" katara said."goodnight katara" aang said.


End file.
